vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreigner
Who is Foreigner? Foreigner is a veteran Clone Commando once known as the staunch personal body guard of 'Rob' Roflgator. He dutifully covered "his six" or stood post at the entrance of the The Great Pug, serving as a bouncer. He is currently the personal bodyguard of Jor Rilla and in charge of security in The Golden Gator bar. He is also an actor in the movie ''Mushy Apples''. Lore/Biography Foreigner was recruited into Rob's employ after they met on March 26th, 2018. He was originally working in the Void Club together with Yung Alfa but was offered a better deal to work at the Great Pug. After being in Rob's employ for a while he got more and more dedicated to his cause and began looking up to him. Eventually, he became ready to carry out his orders or protect him at the flick of a finger. If someone came close to harming Rob, Foreigner would be on them and bashing them bloody within seconds. Rob has attempted to set Foreigner up on dates several times and pair him with various women that regularly visited the Pug. His gruff, no-bullshit personality has unfortunately deterred softer women like NSongo and Cheeeese in the past. Eventually, Kyana fell for him and they started dating. As a ploy, Rob switched out Kyana's contraceptive pills for mints in order to to attempt to create the ultimate loyal boy dream baby. The plan did not work. During the Mafia Wars against Don Vinchenzo, he went double agent in order to infiltrate the enemy side. When his boss Rob - whom wasn't aware of this operation - started questioning his loyalty, he was put to the test where he was forced to choose between saving Rob or Kyana; he chose to let both die. Why he wouldn't save Kyana while knowing Rob is immune to bullets is as yet unclear and a subject of debate. Nevertheless, this cast doubt on his relationship with Rob , so much so it eventually led to his firing and ultimately led to the end of his romantic relationship with Kyana. Foreigner's role as Rob's bodyguard was subsequently replaced by AJLiddell. After being fired, Foreigner was employed by Jor Rilla as the presidential bodyguard. Foreigner would briefly seek in LenaLoo when she once was a prospective dancer at The Lair of Roflgator, though this never yielded any results. ]] By July 2018, Foreigner and S0ra, both ex's to Kyana, appeared to be in some type of close friendship of sorts as they were often seen together. When questioned on this they both responded with "We're just bros being bros!". However, during shooting for the movie ''Mushy Apples'', Kyana would announce that her and S0ra were back together. It is unknown if Foreigner was actually dumped'' ''or if Foreigner, Kyana, and S0ra are in some type of strange love triangle. Nevertheless, during some time, Foreigner met a new love interest, Gashina, in a public Great Pug. He would bring her to the Gator Bar to meet Rob and crew; Rob would host a romantic date for them, offering up the private room for them as well. They have since made it official that they're dating. He was hired back as a security guard in The Golden Gator bar on Aug 9th. Roflgator was talking to a potential investor for the new bar, Mr. Bean who insisted on hiring more security. Foreigner was asked by Rob if he would accept his old position back and he accepted. Trivia * He is a Clone Commando; call him a Stormtrooper and he will threaten to kill you or worse. Maybe outright block you. * In character, he always uses a voice modulator to add noise to his voice simulating radio static. This has only been turned off for a select few moments like when he impersonated R3dzDead on April 12th. Video link. * Foreigner is extremely dedicated to his roleplay and always attempts to stay in-character. When someone breaks immersion he usually makes fun of the person acting deranged or tries to implement it in some way or ignores it instead of talking about it. * One of the few times he had to drop his RP card was when someone was attempting to break in to his home IRL. * Foreigner claims his success with Gashina is partly due to his "anime boy" look when he takes off his armor, revealing his more soft spoken demeanor rather than his gruff exterior when in armor. Gallery Foreigner.jpg|Foreigner sporting new hardware Foreigner Vinchenzo.jpg|Vinchenzo's end Roflgator Aug 9th Foreigner Rehired.jpg|Flourishing his sidearm and riot shield when re-hired by Rob to work security at The Golden Gator bar on Aug 9th. ForeignerRipz.jpg|Caught reading a #Ripz magazine Young Foreigner.jpg|"Teenage" Foreigner Foreigner Kyana huh.jpg|Kyana (left) impersonating Foreigner as he looks on Foreigner without armor 3.jpg|Foreigner seen without his armor Elon Musk.jpg|Foreigner RPing as Elon Musk Elon Musk2.jpg Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans